Big Hero 6: Behind the Scenes
by Inspired-Creativity
Summary: Kimberly Tomago is GoGo's little sister. This is how it all happened, the story behind the story, and a different point of view of Hiro's pain, loss, misery, hurt, and how 5 kids with a little help of a robot, helped put him back together again. (Rated T 'cuz I'm extremely paranoid. Just being safe. Disclaimer: I will never own Big Hero 6, but I do own the plot and OC used.)


I'm 14 years old, and enrolled in the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology along with my sister, GoGo. At least, that's her nickname. I got in for designing a robot my mother had always dreamed of-her very own housemaid. Of course, the building part GoGo helped me with, I did all the computer programming, which is what impressed Callaghan. At only 14, I can hack, encrypt, and much more. Who am I? My name is Kimberly Tomago. And this is my story.

"Kimmie! Let"s go! I want to get to the Institute early to finish working on my motorbike. Come on!" GoGo shouted from the stairwell. "Coming!" I yelled back from the top of the stairs. I grabbed my helmet and ran out the door. "Bye mom!" We said, getting on the bike. "Bye girls, have a nice day!" She said. We slid on our helmets, heading off towards the Institute for another day.  
>"RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGG!" The bell rang, and students gathered their books. "Now students, don't forget, your persuasive essay on your topic of choice. Remember, three pages, double spaced, size twelve font, as always." Professor Forbes said. "Okay, no fair, that'll be such a cinch for you." My best friend, Kiyoko said next to me. I smiled. She smiled, too. "I can help you with your essay...if you help me with my robot design." I said, smirking. Kiyoko smirked too. "Thanks Princess Techie, but no thanks. I have my hands full." She said. I had gotten used to her calling me Princess Techie, even though it annoyed the hell out of me, but at least GoGo didn't do it. I nodded. "See you later!" I said, going to my next class.<br>"Sup Kimmie?" GoGo asked me, falling into step beside me. "Hey GoGo. Nothing much. Forbes addressed the usual speech and essay, persuasive, and I'm going to see Callaghan next. She nodded, and popped her gum. I gasped. "No fair! I want some!" I said, giggling. She smirked, handingme a piece of her gum. "Welcome Kim. See you at lunch." She said. "Thanks GoGo. Bye!" I called out after her, walking into Professor Callaghan's calass, takng my usual seat. And the lecture began.  
>"Do you have a pencil I can borrow?" A student I had never seen before asked me. "Yeah, here," I said, handing him the pencil. "Thanks," He said. "By the way, the name's Dewey." He said. "Kimberley. So are you new here or have I just not noticed you before?" I asked him, curiously. "Switched class schedule. Last minute." He said. I nodded. "What's your major?" I asked him. My eyes darted over to the front of the classroom where Professor Callaghan's back ws turned to us, as he wrote some notes on the blackboard, which I copied. "Undecided. I could go with Computer Programming or Gadget Desginer." He said. "Cool. Either one'll be great. Just go with whichever one you feel you're better at." I said. "Thanks," Dewey said, handing me back my pencl, with a slip of paper attached to it. The bell rang again, and I tucked the slip into my pocket, heading out of class.<br>I headed into the cafeteria with my money, and met up with GoGo, Honey Lemon, Tadashi, Wasabi, and Fred. "Hey guys where are we going today?" I asked, referring to where we were going to eat lunch today. "Sorry Kimmie, I want to adjust my bike. Summers caught me slacking so I have one hour then 'm staying til' five. If you want." GoGo said, ad I nodded as she ran off to the "Nerd Lab". "Gotta go practice my skills man, there's a huge game coming up soon!" Fred said from insde his mask and left. "Kimmie, I'm sory but I have to go help Professor Abrams with sorting his chemicals," Honey Lemon said, heading off towards Abrams' classroom, with a frown on her face. "If you guys want, you can go ahead and leave too," I said, to Wasabi and Tadashi. Wasabi left, but just as I was debating to sit with either Kiyoko or even Dewey, or maybe go to the computer lab, Tadashi stopped me. "Actually Kim, I need your advice. Pizza?" Tadashi said. I smiled, he always knew how to make me feel beter, which is why I loved hanging out with him.  
>"So, what do you need advice on?" I asked Tadashi, polishing off my pizza slice. "Well, you know I have a little brother your age right? Hiro?" He said tenatively. I nodded. He talked a lot about Hiro, and I was actually looking forward to metting him. "Well, I need to stop him from robot fighting, so I was thinking of bringing him to the Institute and..." He trailed off. "And?" I pressed him gently for more information. "And I was wondering if, in additon to the gang, you could bring some of your friends here too? Since we're all 17 and you guys are 14, it might make him feel more comfortable in the Institue. I really want him to attend here, instead of living a life of crime by bot fightng ilegally." He said, frowning. He really loves his brother, that much is obvious. But, he'saso worried. "Don't worry Tadashi, I'll see if I can bring in Kiyoko and Dewey, maybe." I said. Tadashi's head snapped up. "Who's Dewey?" He asked curiously, a sfint smile playing on his lips. My eyes widened. All of my friends knew how I felt about boys-which is to say, not much-so mentioning Dewey might've been a mistake. And then I laughed it off. "You'll meet him later," I said, smirking as I got up, walking towards the garbage can. Tadashi laughed as we mounted hs bike.<br>I breezed through the rest of my classes, heading off towards the Nerd Lab to work on my latest programming project. I'm desiging a holographic phone, since that area in technology has surprsingly, not advanced. That, and a hovercraft, since while GoGo loves speed, I love to fly. So, a hovercraft or specifically modified wings and a jetpack hybrid. I can work out the details in the Design part of my project.  
>"Hey Kimme, brought you a sandwich," GoGo said, bursting into my lab. "Hold up," I said, typing fuiously new codes into the program. "And," I said, stretching out the word. "Done." I smiled triumphantly, taking the sandwich gratefully.<p> 


End file.
